comicfuryfandomcom-20200215-history
Emily Watterson
Emily Watterson is a human turned mermaid and the main protagonist of Down Under. History Emily was orphaned at age 6 when her parents died due to unspecified circumstances. She lived in the West Seaside Foster Home over by the coast for a few years after that. During this time she was part of the girl scouts, where she learned many skills, with the exception of swimming, as she was deathly afraid of the water. She always pressured herself to impress adults around her, as a result, she had a hard time making friends. One night, while she and the other foster kids were out on the beach, she felt like she needed some time alone from them and climbed over toward the nearby grotto. There, she discovered a mysterious cave, which led to room where the moon light shone in from the top, with sparkling walls and a large body of water in the center. Captivated by it's beauty, she accidentally fell into the water, right into the beam, where she accidentally drank some of the water. This caused her to transform into a mermaid. She was then swept into the ocean where she was lost and alone until an orphaned baby sea lion named Flippy tried to take a bite out of her tail. She has since taken him under her wing and they have become best friends, exploring the ocean and Personality Despite being very naïve, Emily is vquite intelligent for her age, due to her experience in the girl-scouts, which often helps get them out of dangerous situations (often caused by Flippy’s ignorance). She often displays a reluctance to explore certain places or take part in certain activities she deems as dangerous, acting as the voice of common sense in contrast to Flippy’s utter recklessness. Despite this, she is very compassionate and fun loving. She is very insecure and frustrated about being a mermaid, often wishing she still had her legs. As a human, she put a lot of unnecessary pressure on herself to be someone that adults could be proud of, which only got worse after her parents died. This caused her to have trouble making friends with the other foster kids. This changed when she met Flippy, who pushes her to be the best version of herself and find liberation in her new form. Despite her frustration with Flippy’s stupidity and lack of common sense, she cares for him greatly. Appearance Emily is a young Caucasian child with long blonde hair and a green fish tail. Prior to becoming a mermaid, she wore her hair in a ponytail and wore a pink shirt with overalls. As a mermaid, her hair is freely flowing and she doesn't normally clothing. Relationships Flippy Flippy is Emily's best friend and her most constant companion, who like her, is also an orphan. Since meeting him, he has helped her learn how to swim and has helped her deal with her insecurities. Thus, she has been there for him when no one else was. Trivia * Many of Emily's attributes were previously used for a Happy Tree Friends OC that the creator made named "Coral the Merfox" http://happytreefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Coral_the_Merfox Category:Down Under Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Protaganists